Zexion's Synchronicity
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Zexion and his twin sister, Zexia, were twins separated since birth by force. One is a wandering warrior, the other, the singing performer to please the dragon. But many secrets are hidden until they are revealed, including the reasons of why each performer, regardless of gender, is to enchant the dragon. I don't own anything, based off of Synchronicity and includes OOC Zexion.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Normal POV)

Years ago, the kingdom was under attack by a dragon, who was truthfully searching for the one he had lost. But with no avail, he came to an agreement, to remain in a cavernous underground cave as long as there was peace in the kingdom. However the dragon had asked for something in return for the peace, a person, with the voice of the water's melody. It was granted, he was given his performer and a masked guardian to the exit, to make sure he never caused havoc on the kingdom again.

If he was truly interested in his performer, he would show himself in his human form, but many performers sang and danced until they began coughing blood, fatigue, and motionless. The cycle continued this way, many losing their lives but still he had them come to perform. Never noticing the masked guardian.

The guardian of the exit was never truly to be his guardian, she was forced upon to it by the mask she wore, and it could never come off, concealing the true memories of her past away to reassure the dragon would never escape. Her ears were sharper than others, she could easily hear what was happening from her post, and she heard the current performer, Aqua. Just then, the singing stopped, it was followed by a coughing fit that almost seemed endless, then silence…

"History repeats itself," she muttered, "the next one will be coming soon."

* * *

In a house in a village, twins were born the day Aqua no longer sang, a boy and a girl, named Zexion and Zexia. However the moment was short, when their mother placed a pendant around their necks, Zexion's in the shape of a silver book whilst Zexia's was a in the shape of a golden book, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" their mother asked.

But before she got her answer, she was restrained as a trio of men came in.

"Not the daughter, the son was chosen," the first said.

"How can you be certain, there hasn't been a male performer in years," the second said.

"Of course we're certain, Superior Marluxia knows himself, he foretold that the son would last longer, his voice becoming stronger than the girl's," the first said.

"Then let's go then," the third said.

"NO! Zexion, don't go," their mother said, her last words as a knife had pierced through her body.

Their mother's body was dragged away, to hide the evidence of kidnapping and murder. When their father returned, he was shocked, seeing his wife and son missing, but not before hearing his daughter's weak cries. Gently humming a melody to calm Zexia's crying; he began to raise her, but to make sure she knew of her twin brother.

"Zexia, although at a young age, you already have a deep connection with your brother," their father said, "don't worry, someday, we'll rescue him. It seems your mother already gave you two her parting gift, with them, you will one day see each other again. This isn't a paradise of light anymore; it's a paradise of sorrow and grief."

* * *

Years have passed by, Zexia grew up healthy, but she could always sense her brother as Zexion could sense her. Eventually, they both were able to learn more about each other by their connection. While Zexion was taught to sing and dance, Zexia took on different challenges, learning combat skills, at first wielding an enchanted lexicon, and then her heart had proved to be strong to wield a keyblade, Dragon Melodies. The key was in the shape of a dragon's head, the shaft was a long eighth note, and the guard's area closer to the shaft was two curled dragon talons as if it were to hold the handle while the rest were quarter notes. The handle was a simple gilded handle, and the keychain, was a sixteenth note in the claws of a dragon.

"Zexion, I will find you and bring you home, like father said," Zexia said as she began her quest to find her missing twin, "you're the only family I have left with father's aging hindering him, please give me a sign of where to go."

And with it, came a melody, a song in the wind, as Zexia began to follow her brother's voice, going east.

"Where are you Zexia? It's cold and lonely down here, find me soon so we could finally go home, and I could finally escape, my voice will guide you," Zexion said as he began his song and dance to please the dragon, hoping it would reach Zexia.


	2. Looking For You

Chapter 1 Looking For You

(Zexion POV)

"Zexion, your breakfast is waiting for you, you must hurry or else the dragon will eliminate you," the masked guardian said coming into my room in this cavernous cave, giving me a soft loaf of bread, fruits, a salad of mixed vegetables and milk.

When she left I finally felt the peace to eat.

"Zexia, could today finally be the day…you will find me? It's so cold and lonely down here," I muttered to myself looking at my pendant which I had since I was born, "I wonder what you look like now. We are twins after all."

When I finished breakfast, I got the gilded clip to keep my bangs out of the way. Whenever I performed for the dragon, I had to keep my bangs out of my face, whenever I'm not, I can just let them be where they are, over the right side of my face. I changed into the clothes that were given to me to perform for the dragon.

"Morning Master Dragon," I said bowing to the dragon, "I hope you wouldn't mind my performance this morning."

(Dragon POV)

Hmm…oh it's Zexion again…waiting for my approval for his performance again. He was an interesting performer, kind, honest, patient. Yet though something in him that made him different than the others, like he's waiting for something, but he isn't her, my beloved. Maybe one day, she'll return, I would know by her sweet singing voice. I nodded off for him to begin his performance.

_I weave together the lost voices from before,_

_On the edge of repeating history,_

_Bound to sing for all eternity,_

_I shall continue singing my song._

_Singing the gentle requiem of the past,_

_Of the sun shining the day for all,_

_Of the moon's celestial glow,_

_The songs of the light and of the darkness,_

_Together they all weave within me._

He performed his dance as well taking as light of steps as he could. It was true his voice was melodious but his dancing wasn't as light as the others before him. I nodded my head again to show I was pleased.

"Thank you Master Dragon for your time," Zexion said bowing before he left, as he left I heard him coughing.

That was a sign, his time about to end, without thinking; I began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Vexen POV)

"Marluxia what is the meaning of this?" I asked angrily at him.

"The meaning of what exactly Vexy?" Marluxia asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, I've been teaching you all about dragon history, the same knowledge my grandfather taught me, and you just scoff it off," I said, "I thought you wanted to make things right, instead of sending an innocent child to their doom."

"This is right, we are protecting the kingdom, they are bringing a great honor on their shoulders," Marluxia said.

"This isn't right though, history just repeats itself," I said, "it will continue repeating until we find the dragon's beloved."

"Dragon's beloved, dragons can't feel emotions," Marluxia said.

"How dare you!" I said, "My great-grandfather spent his entire lifetime just to uncover the truth about the dragon which my grandfather taught me! You insufferable-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I was forced to the ground by someone.

"Your orders?" he asked.

"Take him to a cell, we'll deal with him later, we need to find the dragon a new performer soon," Marluxia said.

I was being dragged against my will to the cell they were holding me in, when I heard something small drop onto the floor, a small journal my grandfather kept.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

"I've got to remember to get the chain fixed or get a new one," I muttered to myself picking up my pendant again, "Zexion, how do you deal with yours? The chain on mine breaks at least three times a week."

I've been traveling east with no map but my brother's voice to guide me. Not as easy as it seems. I can't literally hear him, only in my mind; the clearer it gets, the closer I am. Zexion, I just want to see you once more. That is my one desire, to see you once again. I've been so lonely on this journey, just then a traveling circus happened to pass by.

"Hiya! Are you going to the city too?" a teen with spiky brown hair asked,

"I guess, I'm just following my instincts," I said, "how far away is it?"

"Around a three days walk for you, do you need some help getting there?" the carriage driver asked.

"Kinda, I'm looking for someone and I feel like I'm running out of time," I said.

"Well what are you waiting for, come on," the teen said.

After trying to smooth things out with the ringleader, I was given the ride until nightfall, then I would have to continue on my own walking there. However, I was forced to sit with the driver of the carriage, outside... in the cold.

"Awfully cold out here is it," the carriage driver said.

"It is; how can you see with that blindfold on?" I asked.

"I go by my instincts like you," he said as I rubbed my arms.

"Hiya again! Hey you never told me your name," the teen from before said.

"I don't need to tell anyone," I said, just then from the tips of my fingers, a fire burst out in tiny flames.

"Whoa, magic. I didn't know you could do magic!" the teen said.

"It's a rare gift indeed," the carriage driver said.

"But I never knew I could wield magic," I said slightly remembering my enchanted lexicon and Dragon Melodies.

"Well I can wield a keyblade!" the teen said.

"Yes and that is why you are a part of the circus, because that keyblade got you in trouble in the first place," the carriage driver said.

"Its sunset, I have to leave now," I said.

"Leave? But we were giving you a ride to the city," the teen said.

"No the deal was I would get a ride until nightfall, then I would have to continue on my own," I said getting off, "I'll be fine, just trust me."

"Who are you looking for anyways?" the carriage driver asked.

"I'm looking for someone I'm close to, but in order to find him, I would have to know where they took him," I said, "who I'm searching for first is anyone with the knowledge of the dragon's performers."

"You would probably want to find Marluxia then," the driver said, "well then safe journeys to you."

"Thank you," I said, "Marluxia…who could you be?"


	3. Encounters

Chapter 2 Encounters

(Sora POV)

"Oh come on Riku let's go find her while Xehanort's busy please?" I asked.

"You can't be serious Sora, we almost got into complete trouble for having her tag along part of the way here," Riku said, "why does it matter?"

"She seemed…interesting, almost like Kairi, until she began focusing more on her act," I said.

"Oh alright, let's go find that girl," Riku said.

"You wouldn't mean that girl would you?" Xehanort asked, "Because no one from this troupe is permitted to even look for her, unless you want to be out of a job."

"Does it really matter? We could always find another job," I said.

"Fine then," Xehanort said throwing me my performance mask, "but you would barely find any that would help you."

"Does it matter?" Riku asked as the circus left the town, "I sure hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

(Zexia POV)

After asking around, I finally found out where I could find Marluxia, when I did, his back was turned to me. Summoning Dragon Melodies, I placed it in front of his neck.

"If you want to live, tell me where my brother is. Tell me where I can find Zexion," I said.

"Typical," Marluxia said as another Keyblade wielder came towards me.

I had to fight him, it didn't matter why, I had my reasons to come here; I had my reasons to fight. He was an interesting opponent, I could give him that, and his eyes; they told me he had similar reasons why he was here, to find someone. That was how our battle went...until…

"How could it be?" he asked.

"How could what be?" I asked.

"How could I see her when I look at you?" he asked.

"Her who?" I asked dismissing Dragon Melodies.

"My friend," he said, but before he could say her name, an electric kunai came between us.

"Run," I said just as we were confronted by guards.

* * *

(Vexen POV)

I've been waiting here, what could I do? I was a prisoner from the start, I was blind of it. Closing my eyes, I began to remember how my past was. Was I ever…any use? Just then I heard someone beating the guard, a jingle of keys and then my cell's door being unlocked and opened.

"Oh, it's not her," the boy with chocolate brown hair said, "Where is she Riku?"

"No clue Sora," the one I assumed was Riku said, "Who are you really? Why were you here?"

"Vexen, I was locked away because I was defying Marluxia," I said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We got kicked out of a traveling circus, but we know how to fight, which was a good thing…maybe," Sora said, "We were abandoned at different times; I met Riku when he was already a part of the circus. I was disowned because I had a keyblade. But then the Circus came and took me in, yesterday, we met with a girl with slate-blue hair, she said she was looking for someone. Riku and I were kicked out because we wanted to go look for her."

"All this trouble for one girl?" I asked.

"Well, she was alone, she looked like she had needed help," Sora said.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

"My friend, my only companion in my journeys so far has only been my shadow," I muttered to myself as I began fighting the guards alongside with the person I was initially dueling in the first place.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Does it matter to you, ever since I was born, I lost my twin brother and mother," I said, "I'm looking for Zexion."

"Why, what happened to him?" he asked.

"He was taken away from me, he was taken away to perform for the dragon, like the ones before him," I said.

"Like Aqua," he muttered to himself then finally said out loud, "I'll definitely help you find your brother."

Just as the two of us were surrounded by the guards, ice came and froze two while the two I met before coming here was dealing with two others. When we finished dealing with enough guards we walked out of the building, out of town, heading east as how I was ever since my journey began. I soon learned about my new traveling companions. Sora was once a performer for a traveling circus that took him in because he was disowned, but was now kicked out of the circus for wanting to help me. Riku was a part of the same circus that Sora was in, just to make sure the horses went where they were suppose to go, now no longer a part of the circus for the same reason as Sora. Vexen was Marluxia's dragon expert after his grandfather, shortly being imprisoned for defying Marluxia, also has abilities to create and control ice.

"Terra, why did you agree to come and help me find my brother?" I asked.

"Because I lost someone I deeply cared about, Aqua, she was a great friend to me," Terra said, "I would have been a performer but Aqua took my place."

"She suffered what Zexion suffered, but why did you side with Marluxia to begin with?" I asked.

"He told me Aqua would be safe…if I could keep him safe," Terra said, "and now, I know how gullible I was."

"It's okay," I said, "We'll do our best on this journey."


	4. The Dragon's Lair

Chapter 3 the Dragon's Lair

(Zexion POV)

"Thank you for your time Master Dragon, I'll perform for you again later," I said leaving the dragon's lair, coughing as I was on my way back to my room.

When I was on my bed, my coughing fit finally stopped, I found blood coming out. One of the first signs my time was almost over…please Zexia, if you're looking for me, find me as soon as possible.

* * *

(Guardian POV)

I heard Zexion's coughing, his end was coming soon, and a new one would arrive. However, I rarely seem to care though, it just seemed like both a relief yet pain though, did I ever really want to face the dragon.

_"Xi-stay strong- we'll see-again-beloved."_

It's those memories of mine that were cut off from me. When they forced the mask onto my face, covering my face, the only link to my past and memories, I have no clue about what I truly look like.

_"Don't forget-Who-what you are my- not completely human."_

The voice from my memories was always the same voice, the same comforting voice. What did he mean by not completely human. I've looked at my reflection in a crystal once, my hair had no grey streaks, but it seemed like I've been here for an eternity. One day my left glove came off, I was shocked to see my hands, my fingernails were pointed like a dragon's claws…like his…but who was he?

* * *

(Zexia POV)

We were travelling town to town, helping anyone who needed it the most, and finally getting directions on the entrance to the dragon's lair.

"Well we've heard it a lot of times, Marluxia's soldiers pass by here each time with the dragon's next performer," Demyx said.

"The only reason why Demyx ever tries to learn music seriously is so then he could be able to perform for a dragon," Saix said.

"Even if it costs him his own life?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter for him," Xaldin said, "as long as he does something useful in his life."

"So where do we go then?" Terra asked.

"Just follow this path, when you see a fork in the road, you will only see the two main paths, one jutting left, the other jutting right. Go right in between the two and through the bushes, there is the hidden path that leads to the dragon's lair," Xaldin said.

"But you should spend the night somewhere," Saix said, "We'll have enough room for all of you, just come with us."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"WE deal with Demyx for most of our life, I think having your group around wouldn't be much of a trouble," Xaldin said.

"Besides its more dangerous when it gets dark, you can't have any lanterns with you and you might miss the path," Saix said.

"Okay then," I said looking at the group who nodded in agreement.

We spent the night taking shifts on watching out for any sort of danger; we were use to it, no matter how many times they told us that we should all rest. It was that there was always some sort of threat wherever we went, alliances are easy to gain, trust is hard to earn.

* * *

In the morning we said our goodbyes to the three and followed their instructions finding the cave. I was wearing gloves for once all because of some advice Saix gave me.

_"Your raw magic, even without training, surpasses those of a master," Saix said as he held my hands, "How is this even possible?"_

_ "I wield Dragon Melodies, a keyblade?" I suggested._

_ "Yes but it cannot be because you wield a keyblade," Saix said, "Sora wields a keyblade and yet his amount of magic is the same as Vexen's. Your destiny is greater than anyone else's."_

_ "How do you know?" I asked curiously._

_ "You never really heard the legend of a lunar prophet's eyes have you?" Saix said._

_ "Not really," I said._

_ "A person with golden-yellow eyes has the ability with the moon's help, to sense how much raw magic there is," Saix said, "and you have an overwhelming amount of it."_

_ "What should I do then?" I asked, "I don't have enough time to train with this magic and save my brother, he's dying."_

_ "Take these gloves," Saix said handing me a pair, "they help you contain it and use it when necessary."_

_ "Thanks," I said putting them on._

* * *

"Who art thou? No one is permitted to pass," the masked guardian asked.

"No one you need to know, I'm just here to find my brother, Zexion," I said.

"If you were to perform for the dragon then you may pass, but otherwise, you are not allowed to," she said.

"Why? Why is it like that? How come you are here then?" I asked.

"I was placed here as it was told my life's duty was to guard the entrance of this cave," she said.

"By who exactly?" Terra asked.

"A lady with hair as pink as the sakura blossoms on a bright spring day," she said.

"That isn't Marluxia though," Vexen said, "Maybe one of his ancestors, but all of them had pink or a variation of pink hair."

"Enough! You aren't suppose to be here, you weren't suppose to know, the penalty," she said as her hand that was free from her staff was in front of her glowing with the darkness, "Is death."

Soon, from the ground, came dark shadowy spirits, possibly the past performer's spirits maybe. But something is off about these. The group I had with me, all with weapons ready, began the battle, fighting the creatures we had no clue about.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I heard shouting earlier, looking at my bloodstained hand, I guess my time is almost up, I have to make every last moment count, someone else will question about my blood having a golden tint to its redness.

And so, I began again…


	5. Final Stance and Sacrifices

Chapter 4 Final Stance and Sacrifices

(Dragon POV)

"Good day…Master Dragon. I hope you will be pleased with my performance today," Zexion said bowing to me, "I'm sorry if you are not, I'm becoming weak."

I nodded to him. As he began, for the first time, I was feeling sympathetic for him, he lasted the longest out of all of the performers I have watched. I soon heard another coughing fit, when I saw the blood coming out; there was a golden tint to its redness…like mine.

* * *

(Guardian POV)

Their leading girl looked almost identical to Zexion if he had a ponytail of course, but he doesn't.

"Zexia, your brother isn't here," the older brown-haired keyblade wielder said.

"I know, he's in a different part of the lair Terra, I can sense his light…but it's fading," Zexia said, "But we can't get to any other place with the guardian around."

"What do we do then?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Find a way to get past the guardian and get to my brother," Zexia said, "Riku, you and the others stay here, to make sure I could find my brother undisturbed.

"But what about the dragon?" the blond man asked.

"I intend to leave the dragon alone, I don't want to be covered in blood when I find him," Zexia said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing gets into your way," the younger brown-haired keyblade wielder said.

"Thanks Sora," Zexia said.

"You won't pass me," I said holding the staff in front of me.

"I will see my brother no matter what, but I don't want to kill anyone either," Zexia said.

"No, you're telling lies, you are out to kill the Dragon, kill him and all chaos will cover the world with unending darkness and the light will fade," I said.

"Yes I know the stories about the dragon, a friend told me them on the way here, I just want my brother back," Zexia said.

"How can I tell you are telling the truth?" I asked knocking her back; I could see blood staining her now, her own blood, red with the golden tint.

I noticed my vision was more clear, the mask, nothing more but fragmented shatters on the rocky ground. I saw a crystal reflection of myself, golden yellow eyes turning to blue, where the mask once was, silver scales were receding. A tiny trickle was coming down from where the mask was sliced off, red with a golden tint like Zexia's blood. Just then, no noise came from the dragon's lair other than the dragon's breath. Memories are flooding through me now.

"Please…sing," I said.

* * *

(Normal POV)

**_I will fight…_**

****_I will sing…_

Almost as if the two were still connected, they stood up, Zexion's life slowly draining away as Zexia was fighting to live, live to see Zexion alive. Their determination was what gave them the light to live on…but lights do burn out and in the end, they disappear, sometimes for good. Zexia couldn't take it anymore. Her only wish was to see her brother again. But, what led them all this way, Dragon Melodies, vanished, an in its place was her enchanted lexicon. In that moment, in Zexion's hands was his own enchanted lexicon, but even as he noticed this, he didn't dare to stop. Interrupting a performance without the dragon's consent meant death. He wasn't about to give up seeing Zexia, his twin sister he's been longing to see, at all.

**_At the end of a daring reckless paradise…_**

_At the end of an artificial paradise…_

They couldn't give up at all. Marluxia was coming, to end Zexion, Zexia and her companions. They didn't want this blemish to appear in the already circling, flawed history. They thought what they were doing, sacrificing all the past performers, the ones who once had potential before they were taken, was right. But all that happened was the darkness, covering the world faster and faster as the years passed, as the light diminished.

* * *

_"What's happening to Zexion, I'm beginning to lose him, the connection is beginning to waver," Zexia asked out loud as she tried to keep in contact with Zexion._

_ "You and Zexion are twins right?" Vexen asked._

_ "Yes, what relevance is there?" Zexia asked._

_ "Well most suitable Dragon Performers are usually chosen if they have more light than darkness. But with twins that is harder, one of them has the light while the other has the darkness," Vexen said._

_ "So Zexion has the light then, right?" Zexia asked._

_ "No, you do, you've been giving hope back to the citizens of towns and cities we have passed by. You have the strongest light of all," Vexen said, "However though; there is another source than the light that the Dragon Performer can sacrifice."_

_ "It's their life force right?" Zexia asked, "But doesn't that mean that Zexion will…die?"_

_ "Yes that is true," Vexen said._

_ "That is why we have to hurry, we're running out of time," Zexia said._

* * *

She was running out of time, Zexia knew this well.

"Terra, no matter what happens to me, tell the others, to continue fighting, no matter what, don't follow me at any costs," Zexia said, "If you've finished the battle and I don't come back after a half an hour, then come look for me."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked somewhat looking shocked.

"I only came here to find Zexion, but I need you to trust me to go alone," Zexia said, "Can you trust me?"

"Of course I can," Terra said, "good luck."

And with it Zexia ran past the stunned guardian as her memories still passed through.

_**There's a song of pain and shades and it buries the past…**_

_There's a song of hope and light that I send to the day that's ahead…_

The songs the Dragon Performers were forced to sing. The performers were taught that their meaning brought light and peace to the world. But instead of searching for what the Dragon truly desired, her eternal voice, they continued sacrificing more innocent lives.

**_I have stolen many lives…_**

_I am giving up my life…_

****Zexia knew the price of certain things caused grief. She was regretful of all the pain she caused others, but she knew there was hope she had given. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she finally found the dragon's lair, and an unconscious body.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

No…it can't be…it's impossible. Why Zexion? Why now? Turning him over so I could see his face, he was limp, a still body. His eyes eternally shut; ruby red blood at the corner of his mouth.

**_Turning all of the grief…_**

****_Turning all of the pain…_

_** Into happiness…**_

****_Into everlasting smiles…_

Why did you have to be the sacrifice Zexion? Why did this all have to happen?

"I was in the cradle of time; I saw a cruel, fearful dream of mine. But you calmed my soul and you sang your song. Melody, melody your lullaby for me," I softly sang, hoping he would wake up, but all that happened was the dragon, looking at me, his head tilted to the side. He was interested in something at least.

Zexion and I are twins; that was true. So maybe instead of the next sacrifice to be brought in. I will be the next one.

"Excuse me Master Dragon; I am here to perform in place of my brother. I apologize in advance for lack of professional training for both song and dance. But I am here, I am ready to make this sacrifice," I said turning to leave, my nose was sharper than others, so I found my way to what was once Zexion's room and found the girl's variation of what Zexion was wearing.

* * *

(Dragon POV)

The girl, she seemed to be Zexion's sister but it seemed much more, they were more or less, twins. She was almost identical to Zexion. When she came back it was almost like seeing Zexion again, but as a girl. She interested me; her eyes were filled with grief, sorrow, regret and other mixed emotions, unlike the performers whose eyes were filled with happiness and just other positive emotions.

(Normal POV)

**_Come and tell me, what did you wish?_****_  
_****_What I always wished for was this…_****_  
_****_Gentle voice, you were left behind…_****_  
_****_All the pain that remain while I remember you…_****_  
_****_Only one had begun to sing a song for you…_****_  
_****_Only one, humming on to sing a …_**

Zexia knew what she was to do now. Zexion sacrificed his life; everyone has their turn for their life to end, it was her turn now. Like Zexion, she bowed and started how he would have, by telling the dragon she was to perform. Unlike the other times, for once, the Guardian as watching. Both Guardian and Dragon were curious of this seemingly mortal girl.

She didn't sing a single song, just danced, taking light steps, her eyes closed as circles were forming on the ground around her. The Dragon and Guardian always saw circles around the performer, but those were spirit ones, Zexia's were different completely, existing in the real world. As she continued to dance, more circles appear, this time, with a magical aura, either of ice, fire or electricity. As she continued, the aura from the magic glowed brighter.

Just then, Zexion was regaining consciousness standing on his knees and hands, looking up to see his sister, dancing in his place.

"Zexia!" Zexion shouted holding his left hand out to him but it was far too late.

Wings appeared out of nowhere, Zexia with scaly-white wings and Zexion with scaly-black wings. Zexia's pendant fell to the ground next to where Zexion's was. When she heard her name being called out by her brother, she didn't have time to look at him. Her eyes were already closed, a tear slipping down her cheek as both herself and her brother was encased by erupting stone.

* * *

(Guardian POV)

No this cannot be happening, when I got closer to the stone where the two once stood, lightly tapping on the stone, it shattered, revealing a clear crystal, entrapping the two in eternal light for all eternity.

"How could this happen," a voice said, finding the source the dragon, it sounded familiar, "Why did this have to happen. Those two, only spent precious moments together."

And with that, he changed, transformed into someone I thought to be familiar.

_"Xion stay strong my beloved we'll see each other again my beloved."_

_"Don't forget Xion. Who you, no what you are my dear, you are not completely human."_

Those memories, they're complete now. Because of him, because of…

* * *

**A/N: For this chapter I used JoyDreamer's English translation for the Paradise of Light and Shadows and Requiem of a Circling World from the Synchronicity trilogy. **


	6. Dragon's Blood

Chapter 5 Dragon's Blood

(Normal POV)

The group that formed during Zexia's travels was shocked when they entered the dragon's lair, seeing the guardian in and dragon in front of a crystal that contained Zexion and Zexia, both trapped there for centuries to come.

"What did you do?" Terra asked pointing Earthshaker at the guardian's throat.

"I didn't do anything, I simply watched, Zexia did this," the guardian said.

"It's true," the dragon said transforming to look like a boy the same age as the guardian, "She wanted to be with Zexion so she accepted death. If only you knew sooner Xion, then this would have been prevented."

"And many innocent lives would have been saved Roxas," Xion, the guardian, said, "I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner, but the mask."

"I know, it cloaked your memories," Roxas said, "I'm still surprise on how Zexia was capable of doing that, no mortal human can possess that much magic."

"Unless if she was a dragon, Zexion and Zexia, they were dragons," Xion said, "her blood had a golden tint, which is the most common way to differentiate a normal mortal from a dragon in disguise as a human."

"And Zexion was her twin, they were dragons, if only we had the chance to save them, then they would be alive," Roxas said.

"My my, what on earth happened to the dragon," someone said stepping into the lair, Marluxia, "If only I was here when the dragon was slain. I would have the power to control the entire kingdom and maybe the world."

"Not on my watch," Roxas said summoning his twin keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

With both in hand, Xion aided with defeating Larxene as the others dealt with the small coup army as Roxas alone faced Marluxia. As Xion and the others stepped back, Roxas transformed back into a dragon and burned them till there was nothing left to remind people of their existence, taking the crystal prison with him; he left his cavern to find a trio as he returned to his human form as the others followed.

"So you're the dragon! Please, my name is Demyx and it has been my wish to perform for you," Demyx said.

"It's nice to know of that," Roxas said, "but please I need to know, do you know if there is any family regarding Zexia or Zexion?"

"Their mother went missing and is assumedly dead, their father died weeks ago while waiting for his children's return," the blue-haired one said, "Why do you need to know?"

Stepping to the side, Roxas allowed them to see the twins' fate. He saw the shock and sorrow in their eyes. He just didn't know any other way to tell them as Xion came to my side giving me a comforting hug.

"What do we do now?" the third asked.

"We take them to a place where they would be safe," Roxas said.

"I know where we should take them," Terra said.

* * *

With weeks passing by, they completed the preparations with a canvassed wagon being pulled by horses to take all of them back to the city. They didn't draw any attention, until they reached the place where Marluxia once commanded the kingdom. The guards remaining there raised their weapons for only a second, at least until they saw Xion and Roxas…with dragon wings.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Master Marluxia?" one of the guards asked.

"Marluxia, is nothing more but ashes and dust," Roxas said, "What is to happen if he is to die?"

"The one who defeats him, becomes the new master or mistress," the guard said, "are you the one who defeated Marluxia?"

"I am, I am Roxas, or as you might know me as, the Dragon," Roxas said, "I never meant any harm, my only wish which you had neglected for centuries was to be reunited with Xion. So now I wish for nothing more than just peace on the kingdom from now on."

"As you wish Master Roxas," the guard said, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, make sure that everyone that came with me has their own room and that the crystal in the wagon we rode in is safeguarded," Roxas said, "And please, do not call me Master, I find it hard to believe I would be a master at all."

"Than what shall we call you by?" a guard asked.

"Simply just call me Roxas," Roxas said.

"And the crystal you mentioned, where shall it be placed?" another guard asked.

"Where these two will be safe for centuries to come," Roxas said.

"Of course," a guard said taking the crystal to the throne room, in place of the throne.

"Will they be safe?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, there is no other place safer in this building than the throne room," a guard said.

* * *

_Years later…_

"Ventus, do be careful, Vexen isn't as strong as he use to be," Roxas said to his young, energetic six-year old dragon son.

"I know Daddy," Ventus said, "Can I see what's in the throne room?"

"Are you certain you want to?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I am. Please? You promised me one day you would show me," Ventus said.

"Roxas, he is old enough to be curious, he's old enough to know," Xion said walking in.

"Fine," Roxas said just as Terra, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Saix and Xaldin walked in.

_So much has changed since they were technically still alive._ Saix and Xaldin were captains of their own squad in the military, Demyx is a professional musician. Sora and Riku were both performers and guardians of the light. Roxas and Xion, well not much has changed about them other than raising their own son, Ventus. But to the two, time stopped for them. They haven't aged inside of the crystal at all; both of them were still the same winged teenagers they knew in the past.

"Who are these two?" Ventus asked going closer to the crystal prison, "Are these your friends?"

"They are Ventus," Terra said walking in, "they were about to die to, so she made the sacrifice of entombing the both of them in this crystal in hopes of a day where they will spend as much time as they could together."

"Are the two still alive?" Ventus asked.

"Possibly, if you remember the properties of dragon-forged crystals," Roxas said.

"Of course, Mother is teaching me everything you said that I needed to know," Ventus said, "Dragon-forged crystals contain the essence to sustain a life and if at a life-ending moment, if encased by one, they would be given enough essence until they are healthy like before that moment."

"Correct, so do you think they are still alive?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, they are, if it dragon-forged crystals are the ones that contains the essence to keep them alive, then they are possibly still alive," Ventus said.

"Let's just hope for the day they breathe again," Xion said.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Normal POV)

Roxas remembered all of the performers who lost their life to him. Namine was the first, was said to have had the purest voice; that was until her vocal chords started wearing down until her voice became too rough to ever sing again. Then it was Olette, a girl that was once the daughter of a farmer who would sing while tending the crops, when she arrived, she lost the will to do nothing else but sing out to her father who could never hear her sing or speak. Next came Fuu, a girl who was mute but was a dancer at heart. Vanitas was the first male performer who was by far one of the more interesting ones. Years dread on as more and more came, Roxas remembered their stories, not what they sang. Aqua was a girl who lost all emotions and couldn't bring them forth with her performances. The last were Zexion and Zexia, twins destined to find their way back to each other, Zexion being the first while Zexia found him at the moments of death.

* * *

Sixteen-year old Ventus was sitting in front of the crystal containing his parent's acquaintances since those two only knew them, but never forged a friendship. Ventus was doing what he could think of doing, drawing the two timeless twins. People traveled great distances just to see the two, hoping the crystal would shatter, and they would see the awakening of the timeless twins. They never did though. Ventus knew the only other reason why. They wanted the crystal shards for themselves. Dragon-forged crystals, could only be destroyed when the crystal shatters itself. Yet still, the shards still contained the essence, just as powerful as a whole crystal.

"How long has it been?" Ventus asked, "When those two were actually alive?"

His ears twitched a little, he thought he heard something cracking, watching the crystal, fractures were dotting the surface until in one instance, the crystal had shattered. Every shard, as fine as a grain of sand on a clean beach, the two sleeping twins, were now awakened, breathing again, passing tiny coughing fits, until finally, looking at each other in the eyes.

"Dad," Ventus said after finding him, "I think you need to come to the throne room."

"What is it this time?" Roxas asked looking up from a book.

"The crystal," Ventus said.

"Yes I know; what about it?" Roxas asked.

"It…shattered," Ventus said.

Those two words, it shattered, shocked both Roxas and Xion, as they made their way to the throne room, Ventus going in a different direction, finding those who traveled with Zexia or knew her. When he did, he was already almost out of breath.

Roxas and Xion; both were surprised that the two had reawakened while Zexia's friends or acquaintances were still alive.

"What…what happened?" Zexia asked, "The last thing I remember, was dancing for the dragon, and then hearing his voice."

"Zexia?" Zexion asked, "Is it really you?"

"After all the times we were separated, that is the first thing you ask?" Zexia asked, "Where are we?"

"The city where you first met Marluxia," Xion said, "It's nice to finally see you two together. Zexia I'm certain you would remember this." Xion moved a slight bang out of her face, where the mask that once clouded her memories was sliced off, leaving behind a faint scar.

"You were the guardian," Zexia said.

"I'm glad to finally become your acquaintances, hopefully we could be friends," Roxas said.

"Your eyes, they remind me of the dragon's eyes," Zexion said.

"That's because they are the dragon and guardian," Saix said, Zexia was shocked, seeing her lunatic friend with silvery-blue streaks in his hair.

"Saix…what happened to you?" Zexia asked.

"You and your brother have been sleeping and healing in a crystal you formed ever since before I was born, I'm Ventus, I've wanted to meet you for years," Ventus said.

"So we have been asleep for years," Zexion said.

"Yes," Sora and Riku said at the same time.

"So what's with the wings then?" Zexia asked, fingering the glimmering white scales on her wings as Zexion did the same to the shadowy black scales on his.

"We'll explain it later," Xion said, "Or I will, my name is Xion."

"We knew, we heard what went around us while we were in the crystal," Zexion said, "So would it be true then that we are dragons?"

"Yes," Roxas said, "come with us, there is so much you need to be caught up on from your absence."


End file.
